


It's On

by blablatruc



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablatruc/pseuds/blablatruc





	It's On

She was pissed. She knew she was overreacting, she couldn’t even recognize the things she was feeling, but she felt them all the same.

And because they were foreign to her, she didn’t know how to handle them. So she had let it show. She had let it slip that she was jealous. Undoubtingly and unreasonably green in her face jealous. And she didn’t doo jealousy. In either direction. She considered herself too chill, and honestly too cool to feel such things.  
.   
But then it happened. There was a goal celebration, Chicago has just scored against Portland, and her girlfriends teammate just grabbed her ass. Well not really grabbed and not really ass, but it was close enough. At least for her liking. And all she could think about from that moment was the fact that somebody else was touching her girlfriend. 

And she usually didn’t get distracted on the pitch. So that was another feeling that was new to her. And she didn’t like that one either. So she was pissed for all sorts of reasons. Pissed at herself, pissed at the opponent who grabbed her girlfriend ass(yeah it happened she’s not unreasonable, she reasons with herself), and she was pissed at her girlfriend for allowing it to happened. Now, she knows that she’s maybe overreacting just a little bit. Maybe. But she doesn’t want to be a grown up right now. So she’s not going to be. She’s going to act like a child if she wants to. She’s a grown ass woman, she can decide for herself how she’s going to act. 

And while she is arguing with herself about all of it, she doesn’t see a person watching her from no more that 10 ft. And then she does. Now, if she had previously decided to act like a grown up she would maybe at least try and save face. But she instead decided that she was gonna continue being a brat. So when her girlfriend steps closer to her and tries to kiss her, she of course chooses to be a smart ass.

“Don’t I get a kiss?”

“I think you’re confusing me with someone. She had a number 15 on her back I think.” 

“So I haven’t imagine it. You are actually jealous. I don’t know if I should find it cute or if I should be pissed. What do you think?” Christen is amused, but she doesn’t want to let it show. 

“I don’t know. Maybe your girlfriend will get pissed if you find someone else cute.” Tobin’s pushing it and she knows it, but she’s to stubborn to back down now. 

So Christen does the only thing that she thinks will calm her girl down and help her save face her same time. Or at least it will make her forget to be this set on being a child.  
She closes the distance between them, she sits on Tobin’s lap and she whispers – “ don’t you know you are the only one I want between my legs?”

And Tobin is done. She’s done being jealous. She’s done being a child. So she does what any grown up would do. She grabs her girls ass and squeezes it with the intensity that matches the level of hornyness she’s been feeling since Christens plane landed in Portland. 

And when instead of a giggle she hears a moan, she knows it’s on.   
It’s so on.


End file.
